Maria and the Hedgehog
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A Sonic Fairy Tale. Maria is a beautiful girl in town and she dreams for adventure until she met a hedgehog who kept her grandfather prisoner. She promises to stay with a hedgehog, and there is something special about him...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Two Beginnings***

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there is a prince lived in the enchanted castle, although he had everything his heart desired. He was spoiled, selfish, and very cruel. Then, one winter's night, the old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. The prince sneered at the gift, and he was disgusted by the old woman's looks. He turned the old woman away, but she warned him not be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within. When the prince dismissed her again, she turned into the most beautiful Enchantress, holding a rose with one hand, and held a wand with the other. The prince pleads for forgiveness, but it was too late for seeing that there is no love in his heart. The Enchantress turned the prince into a hedgehog as punishment. A mobian hedgehog. And the servants of the whole castle into mobians as well._  
 _Ashamed of his new form, the hedgehog concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose he has offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could find another and earn her love in return as the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a hedgehog for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope._  
 _For who could ever learn to love a hedgehog?_

* * *

In a village, faraway from the castle, there is a young girl with gold hair and blue eyes, rushing out of the house with a basket. She lives with her grandfather and two mean cousins who bully her everyday and make her do their chores. But, the girl doesn't care. The only one she loves is her grandfather who loves her back.  
As the girl is down to the village, everyone greeted her in a friendly way.

"Good morning, Maria!"

"Hello, young lady!"

"How is your grandfather?"

They all greeted her all at once, and only Maria could say hello to them all with a smile. She heads down to the library to return the book she finished. She then met up with a teenage boy with navy blue hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Maria. How are you this morning?" The boy asked, taking the book to the owner while Maria is looking at the shelves.

"Hello, Mardic. I'm doing fine. So, what's new today?" Maria asked.

"Not much." She took out a blue book. "I'll borrow this one." The owner came over and made a chuckle.

"But you read it twice."

"It's my favorite! Faraway places, sword fights, magic spells, and a handsome prince who saves a girl who will be his wife." Maria says as she holds the book close to her chest. Mardic and the owner laughed a little. The owner is taking her out the library by telling her that she could have the book. "But sir-"

"I insist. Enjoy." He told her.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Maria says, walking away. "Goodbye Mardic!"

"Later kiddo!" Maria came over to the fountain and open the book to read the first chapter and see the picture of the prince wearing a crown. She smiled at the sight. A shadow is over the pages of the book. Maria looked up to see a young man with thick brown hair with black highlights and green eyes. He is wearing a black coat, tights and boots.

"Hello, Maria."

"Uh, good morning Myrin." Maria greeted, trying to move away from him to get the sunlight to read the book, but the book is snatched away from him. "Myrin, may I have that book please?" She asked, standing up from the fountain. Myrin flipped through the book.

"You're reading this tale again? How many times have you read this...tale of handsome princes?"

"Least I have it for free, Myrin. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Maria got the book back from Myrin and about to walk away, but Myrin blocked her away.

"Maria, everyone around town is talking about you. You are different than the other girls I've met. But, I do found you very beautiful." He said, smirking at her. Maria blushed a bit, trying to move away, but the man continues to block her. "And don't you think of getting married to a gentleman around here? You know, have a normal life?"

"Someday, but not now." Maria said. "Now, I'd like to stay and talk, but I must go back home." As she walks away, Myrin watches her with a smirk.

"Someday indeed. She will be my wife..."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: No Matter What***

* * *

Maria walked in the house and see Ivo and Isabella sitting in the living room, and the house is a mess. As usual. Maria sighed and place her book on the table and grab a broom. Ivo turned and smirked at his cousin.

"It's your welcome home gift." He taunted. Maria ignored him and sweep the floor, until she hears noises below the house. Her grandfather is working on the invention for the fair. Maria went down the basement and see an old man with a white/gray mustache working on a project.

"Grandfather?"

"Oh, hello, my dear." The man greeted as he turned around. He is Professor Gerald Robotnik. "Back to soon? What book did you borrow this time?"

"Well, the owner gave me one for free. It's the same one from days ago." Maria replied. "I ran into Mardic, and...Myrin."

"Myrin? How has he been?" Gerald asks.

"I don't know. He was so into me, and he asks if I wanted to get married someday, and I told him I don't want to get married soon." Maria said by sitting on the chair. "He said that everyone thinks that I am...different. Do you think I'm...odd?"

"My granddaughter odd?" Gerald asks as he came over to her. "It doesn't really matter that you are not like anyone else in the village. You are you."

"People talk."

"They talk about me too."

"My cousins think I'm odd too." Maria said. Gerald sat next to her.

"Ivo and Bella may be like everyone, but...you will always be who you are." He told her. "No matter what they say, you will always accept you who you are. Married or not, you're always a happy girl I always loved." Maria smiled at him.

"I guess you're right."

"That's my girl. Now, this invention was almost complete, and I will be off to the fair." Gerald said by going back to work. Maria returned up to the house to do her chores, but sees Ivo with a bucket.

"After you're with done house chores, you need to feed the chickens." Ivo said, placing the bucket on the table and left. Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Gerald is on the horse that is dragging the invention, waving his grandchildren goodbye. Maria wished him good luck and told him to be careful on the way.  
As the old man is far away from the town, he looked ahead to see the woods with faded signs. He looked at the map he brought along, and he thinks that he went to the wrong way.

"Hmm. I should be there by now." He says. He guided the horse to the right direction, where the path is very dark. The horse was uneasy about going that direction, but he had to obey Gerald. And owl is heard above the trees, and sounds of howls. Gerald looks around. "Oh dear. We have to turn back." The horse backed into a tree, and the bats flew out of the hole. Gerald let out a cry as the horse runs off. Gerald fell off his horse that ran off to the dark woods, and howls are getting loud. Wolves are coming close.

 _'Oh no. I need to find shelter.'_ Gerald thought in worry. He walked down the path until he hears growling behind him. He turned his head and see pack of wolves. Gerald started to run away. The wolves are running after him, growling and howling at him. Gerald then sees gates ahead of him. He must get inside before he will be dinner to the wolves. He reached for the gates, opened them, and quickly shut them as the wolves crash against the gates. They are snarling at the old professor.

"Oh that was close..." Gerald sighed as he backed away from the gates. He turned and gasped at the sight to see what's in front of him. A castle. Flash of lightning appeared in the sky and thunder is heard. It began to rain. Gerald rushes up to the doors. He knocked on them and open one of them. The castle is dark and gloomy. Gerald shuts the door behind him, and look around. "Hello? Hello?" He quietly calls out.

"The poor man must've been lost from the woods." A male voice whispers.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Another male voice hissed. Gerald looks around for anyone who spoke. But, there wasn't.

"Is someone there?" He called out. Beside him, there is a red echidna clock with red dreadlocks, and next to him is a blue hedgehog candelabra. "I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse. And I need a place to stay for the night." Gerald says. The blue hedgehog looks at the professor in pity, he turned to his friend.

"Aw, Knuckles. Have a heart." He says. Knuckles covers the hedgehog's mouth to keep him silent. The hedgehog brings his candle hand over to the echidna's hand to burn him a bit.

"Ow ow ow!" Knuckles cried out and blow his hand.

"Of course, good sir, you are welcome here." The blue hedgehog said. Gerald went over and grab him, not noticing that the candelabra was the one who spoke to him.

"Who said that?"

"Over here!"

"Where?" Gerald felt a tap on his head. He lowers the hedgehog who gave him a smile.

"Hello." He spoke. Gerald gasped and dropped him. The hedgehog groaned a bit. "Incredible..." Gerald spoke. Knuckles jumped down.

"Now you've done it, Sonic! Splendid. Just perfect." He said, crossing his arms. He was then picked up by Gerald. "Ahh! Put me down!"

"How is this thing accomplished?" Gerald wondered, studying the echidna clock. He shakes him a bit and wind him. Sonic chuckled a bit. Knuckles glares at the professor.

"Do you mind sir?! I am not a toy!" He snapped.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. It's just that-" Gerald was about to finish until he started to sneeze and drop Knuckles. Sonic can see that Gerald is cold from being in the woods.

"You need to be warmed up, sir. Come, we will have the fire start for you." Sonic says by leading Gerald to the room where the fireplace is. Behind the stairway, a dark silhouette watches them go in the room. He made a glare and ran down to the shadows.

"No! The master wouldn't like that!" Knuckles says, trying to stop the hedgehog and the professor, but he sees Sonic start the fire and Gerald sat down on the chair. "Oh no, not the master's chair." Knuckles groaned. Then, a rabbit teapot came over with a little rabbit cup.

"How about a nice cup of tea, dear?" The teapot spoke. Gerald smiled in amazement. "My name is Vanilla, sir. Here, let me pour some tea for you."

"No tea! No tea!" Knuckles protested. Gerald picked up the little cup, and it giggled.

"Hehe. His mustache tickles, mother!" She said.

"Oh. Hello there, young lady." Gerald said.

"This is my daughter, Cream." Vanilla said. Before Gerald can speak, the door bursts open, and the fire went out. Sonic's candles went out as he turned to see the dark figure standing by the door. Vanilla shook as Cream went behind her. Gerald began to shake as he hears a soft growl behind him.

"Stranger here." The dark figure spoke.

"Master Shadow." Sonic spoke. "This kind man is lost in the woods and-"

"SILENCE!" The dark figure spoke. Knuckles cleared his throat a bit.

"Uh, master, I have some things to say... I was trying to throw the man out myself, but Sonic wanted to-" Shadow began to growl and his body glows red. Knuckles lets out a squeak and hid under a rug, shaking in fear. Gerald looks behind him and see a black hedgehog, glowing red in anger, and his red eyes burn into Gerald's. The professor gasped and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Shadow asked.

"I-I was just lost in the woods, and-"

"You're not welcome here!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Gerald says, staring at the black hedgehog. And it makes him more angrier. Shadow felt his fur rise a little.

"What're you staring at?!"

"Nothing!"

"So...you come to stare at the hedgehog! Aren't you?!" Shadow shouted, making Gerald crawl backwards on the floor. For a mobian hedgehog, Gerald is afraid of him.

"Please! I don't mean to stare at you! I just need a place to stay! If you wish for me to leave, I will-" Gerald was then grabbed by the throat. Shadow snarled at him.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" He said. He is dragging Gerald out of the room who is pleading. The servants are left behind in the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: New Home***

* * *

The next afternoon arrived in the town, and Myrin arrives the house of Maria's. He is wearing a suit and his hair was slick back. He came up to the door and knock on it. Ivo opened it and made a confused look.

"Myrin? What're you doing here?"

"I come here for your lovely cousin, Ivo." Myrin replied. Ivo rolled his eyes and call Maria to come out. Maria came in the living room to see Myrin by the doorway, smiling at her. "Hello, my dear." Myrin greeted.

"Myrin? What're you doing here?" Maria asked.

"What do you expect, twerp?" Isabella says, coming in from the kitchen. "He wants to ask you out." Myrin came in the house, taking Maria by the hand.

"Actually, I come here to ask you a very important question." He says. Maria watches the man kneel before her. "Most people use the ring, but I can use my charm to win you. So, what do you say?"

"I...I don't know what to say." Maria said, trying to pull away from Myrin, but he stood up, holding her hand.

"Say you marry me."

"I...I'm sorry. I don't deserve you." Maria said, pulling away and went up to her room. Myrin made a dumbfound look. Ivo and Isabella laughed.

"Wow. She knows how to reject men." Isabella says. "Glad that she didn't accept."

"Yeah. Or we have to do chores ourselves." Ivo said. Myrin growled and turn to the evil siblings.

"I'll have Maria. She will be my wife." He says before heading out the door. Ivo calls for Maria to continue with the chores. The girl peeked out the door, hoping that Myrin is gone. She went out with a look of annoyance. She couldn't believe that jerk asks her to marry him. Maria wouldn't want to marry a man who only likes her for her beauty.

"No way I'm marrying someone like him." Maria said. Suddenly, she hears horse cries in the grass fields. "Huh?" She came over to the horse who is in panic mode. The horse doesn't have Gerald. "Oh no. Grandfather could be out there. I gotta find him!"

"Maria, what're you doing?" Isabella asks. "Hey, isn't that grandpa's horse? Where is he anyway?"

"I have to look for him." Maria said. "You and Ivo must stay here. I'll be back with grandfather." She climbed on the horse and went off down the road. Isabella watches in confusion. But, she sighed a bit.

"Great. She owes us big time. Now we have to finish cleaning the place." She said.

* * *

After a while of traveling, Maria arrived at the gates of a gloomy castle. The horse stopped in front of the gates as Maria got down. She push the gates open and let the horse in. She looked up at the castle in awe, and she hears thunder in the distance.

"What is this place?" She wondered. "I wonder if grandfather is here?" Maria went up to the doors and opened one of them. She peeked through the dark hall. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called. "Hello? Grandfather? Are you here? It's me, Maria." There's silence. The place is quiet. Too quiet. Maria walked in the castle, calling for Gerald.

 **XX**

"Mother, I saw a girl in a castle!" Cream said with a smile. Vanilla looked down at her rabbit cup.

"Now, Cream, that is nonsense. Get in the tub now." She places her daughter in the bowl full of dishwater. A chipmunk feather-duster appeared with glee.

"I saw a girl in a castle!" She says. Cream popped out and giggled.

"See? I told you."

 **XX**

Maria walked through the hallways in the castle and passed by Sonic and Knuckles. The two turned to see her walking by the doorway.

"Did you see that?" Sonic asks. He and Knuckles jumped off the table and peeks out to see Maria. Sonic gasps. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl. A human girl." Knuckles says.

"Don't you see, knucklehead? She's the one!" Sonic says with joy. "The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" He started to follow the girl, and Knuckles follows him. They both kept quiet as Maria calls out for her grandfather. Sonic and Knuckles went to the door that leads to the tower. A creak was heard, and Maria turned.

"Grandpa?" She called. She went towards the door and see a light going up the stairs. "Hello? Wait! I'm looking for my grandfather!" She rush up the stairs, but no one was up here. Sonic stands at the gap in the quietly. "That's funny, I'm sure there's someone." She said, walking away from Sonic who watches quietly with a smile. "Is anyone here?" Maria asked.

"Maria?" A familiar voice calls out from one of the cells.

"Grandpa?" Maria cried out and ran up to the cell, grabbing a torch to see his face behind the bars. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"How did you find me?" Gerald asks, taking Maria's hand. He coughed a bit.

"Oh, your hands are like ice!" Maria gasps. "I have to get you out of here."

"Maria, I want you to leave this place." Gerald warned her, but Maria ignored it as she asks.

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain! You must go, now!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Maria protested. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the cell. The torch was thrown to the cold puddle.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice growled. Maria sat up quickly, pressing her back against the cell, looking around the darkness.

"Who's there?! Who are you?!" She asked.

"A master of this castle." A voice said. "Why did you come here, human girl?"

"I come for my grandfather." Maria said. "Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" A voice said.

"But, he could die!" Maria says. "Please, sir, I'll do anything!" She heard a voice huffed a bit.

"There's nothing you could do now. He is my prisoner."

"Oh there must someway I can..." Maria paused when a thought came to her mind. It's crazy, but she must do it for her grandfather's sake. "Wait!" She cried out. The dark figure turned to her with his eyes with a sneer. Maria took a breath and look up at the red eyes that look so deadly. "Take me instead." She said. The dark figure turned to her.

"You would...take his place?" He asked.

"Maria, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Gerald said, gripping the bars. Maria ignored him.

"If I did, will let him go?"

"Yes." The figure said. "You must promise you stay here forever. Never leave this castle." Maria looked at his eyes. There is light on the ground. She must see who this guy is.

"Come into the light..." She said. She sees a white, red and black shoe step in the light, then a figure appeared. No other than Shadow. Black fur with red stripes, white chest fur, white gloves with gold rings. Maria had never seen this being before. The hedgehog glares at the girl who stares back in silence. Maria turned to her grandfather.

"No, Maria. I won't let you do this!" Gerald begged. Maria turned away to face the hedgehog who looks up at her. She stood before him, closing her eyes.

"You have my word, sir." She said.

"Done." Shadow said, walking pass her and open the cell door. Gerald was about to hold Maria close into a hug, but Shadow dragged the old man out of the tower. Maria cries out for him, wanting to say goodbye, but it was too late. Maria went over to the little window and see the little carriage taking Gerald out the bridge to take him to the village. Maria began to sob. She hears footsteps coming up. She turned to see Shadow there with a look.

"You didn't even let us say goodbye!" She said. "I'll never see him again!" She cried a bit more. Shadow frowned a bit and scratch behind his right ear.

 _'I guess I was too harsh.'_ Shadow thought, but he didn't want to show pity in front of his new prisoner.

"I'll show you to your new room." He said. Maria looked up.

"My room? But, I thought-"

"Would you rather stay in a tower?" Shadow asked.

"No."

"Then follow me."

* * *

In one the hallways, Shadow took Sonic as light in one hand, and Maria was following behind him. She is looking around the hallway to see the walls with scary looking gargoyles, and statues. Shadow keeps looking back to check on the girl to make sure she doesn't try to run off, but he knew that she promised him that she will stay. The black hedgehog can see more tears falling from Maria's eyes.

"Say something to her." Sonic whispered, making sure Maria didn't hear him. Shadow moved his eyes over to see Maria.

"Um...I...hope you like it here." He said, trying to find the right words. Sonic gestured him to continue. "The castle is your new home now. You could go anywhere you like. Except for the West Wing."

"What's in the West-"

"It's forbidden!" Shadow snapped, making Maria jump out of her wits. His voice echoes through the halls. Shadow continues to lead her down to her new room.  
Shadow opened the door for Maria. The room inside is nice. There is a queen size bed with pink sheets, a big window to see the castle grounds, and a white wardrobe. Maria slowly walked inside, taking everything in. Shadow watches her.

"If you need anything, my servants will serve you." He said.

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Sonic whispered to his master.

"And...you will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" Shadow said with a growl and shut the door. Maria gasped at the sudden outburst. She ran up to the bed and collapse on it and cried. She couldn't believe this. She had to take Gerald's place, and she had to stay here forever with a angry hedgehog. He didn't act like a hedgehog, he acts like a beast!


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Crazy Old Gerald/New Friends***

* * *

Myrin is in a bar, drinking his beer by the fireplace. He is angry that Maria rejected him.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!" He growled. "No one says no to Myrin! The most handsome man in town!" He grabbed another round of beer, taking a big gulp. "Dismissed, rejected, humiliated! That is more than I can bare." He went over to the fire place, glaring at the flames. His thoughts are broken when someone barges in the bar, crying out in panic. Everyone turned to see Gerald with his grandchildren, Ivo and Isabella.

"Gramps, calm down! You're not making any sense!" Isabella said, grabbing Gerald's arm.

"Professor, kids?" A bartender asks, recognizing them. Gerald rush up to the men, grabbing their shirts like crazy.

"You have to help me! My granddaughter, Maria, is captured!" He said. "He's got my granddaughter!"

"Who?" One of the men asked. Myrin turned to see the scene, hearing Maria got his attention.

"A hedgehog! A black and red hedgehog!" Gerald exclaimed. Everyone turned to each other in silent before bursting out laughter. They think the whole thing is a joke. Gerald lowers his arms, looking at everyone. Ivo and Isabella are embarrassed by Gerald's act in the bar. Myrin came over to the old man.

"A hedgehog, you say? How could a tiny little creature capture a beautiful girl?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's no ordinary hedgehog. He's...different! He's about 3 feet, and 3 inches tall! He is on two legs like us, speaks in human speech, and-"

"Gramps, you're crazy!" Ivo said. "Nobody's gonna-"

"Whoa, whoa." Myrin said, silencing the boy. "Now, Gerald, we'll find that hedgehog you are talking about. Maria will be home safely." Gerald looked at him.

"You will? Oh thank you so much!" He says.  
The men threw Gerald and his grandkids out in the snow. The men laughed and shut the door. Isabella got her head out of the snow, shaking it off of her. She slowly turned to Ivo and Gerald who got up from the snow.

"Great. They think we're insane. Geez, why Maria must leave the house?" She says.  
Myrin taps his chin, thinking about something. He hears the men in the bar, saying that Gerald is crazy. They call him Crazy Old Gerald. Myrin formed a smirk.

"Crazy old Gerald? Hmm..." He said. "Now that gives me an idea..." He grabbed his dark blue cape. "Maria is a type of girl who will do anything for her family. If she wants her beloved grandpa around, she will have to marry me. Once she returns to town, she will be in for a surprise! Hahaha, I am such a genius!"

* * *

Back in the castle, Maria is still in the room, down and heartbroken. She dried her tears with the back of her hand. The knock was heard, making her jump a bit.

"Who is it?" She asked, getting up.

"Vanilla, dear." A female voice answered. Maria went over to the door, opened it. She doesn't see anyone until she looks down at the teapot and the other tea servants. "I thought you like a spot of tea." Vanilla spoke in a kind voice. Maria backed away in surprise, but she bumped into a white wardrobe. It had pointy ears on top, and the eyes have heavy light blue eyeshadows.

"Oh, careful." It said, laughing a little.

"This is impossible." Maria said. "How can you all talk and...walk?" She sat on the bed, trying to sink this situation in. First, the angry hedgehog and now talking and walking objects in the castle.

"I know it is." A wardrobe said. "But, here we are. Oh, and where are my manners? I am Rouge. I keep your clothing and nice jewels." She said by fluttering her eyelids. Maria smiled a little at her.

"I told you she's pretty, mother." Cream said to her mother who pours tea on her.

"All right, Cream that would do." Vanilla said. Cream hopped over to Maria who got down to the floor. "Slowly now, don't spill."

"Thank you." Maria said, picking up the cup. She took a sip, but moved away as Cream spoke.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" She asked, bubbling in her cup.

"Cream!" Vanilla said.

"Oops. Sorry." The young rabbit cup said, blushing a little.

"That was a very brave you did back there." Vanilla said to Maria who frowned a little.

"We all think so." Rouge said.

"But I still lost my grandfather, my cousins, my dreams, everything." Maria said.

"Cheer up, child." Vanilla said softly. "It will turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Maria looked at her. "Oh, I've got to get supper ready for you and the master. Come Cream." The little cup hopped out of Maria's hand and the tea servants left the room. Rouge turned to the girl who got up from the floor.

"Well now, what should we dress you for dinner? Let's see what I got in my drawers." She said, opening the white drawers, and the moths came out. The wardrobe quickly closes the drawers. "Oh, how embarrassing." She said, laughing nervously. She opened the drawers again. "Ah, here we are." She took out a pink dress, handing it over to Maria. "You'll look so ravishing in this."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but..." Maria paused, placing the dress on the bed. "I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!" Rouge said, gasping. "The master won't be happy if you don't." Coming by the doorway, there is Knuckles. Maria turned to see a clock echidna.

"Ahem. Dinner is served." He said, smiling at the girl. Maria looked at him, biting her lip.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Not Getting Along***

* * *

Shadow is pacing back and forth in the dining hall near the fireplace, breathing hard. Vanilla and Sonic are with him on top of the fireplace, watching him in silent.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down here. Why isn't she here yet?!" Shadow snarled. He started pacing again.

"Try to be patient, master. The girl has lost her grandfather in freedom all in one day." Vanilla said.

"Master Shadow, have you ever thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I have." Shadow said with a look. "I'm no fool."

"Good. So you fall in love with her. She falls in love with you and...poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Sonic, it's not that easy. These things take time." Vanilla said, shaking her head.

"But, the rose has already began to wilt. Master Shadow and the rest of us will be human by the day of Master Shadow's birthday." Sonic said. Shadow stopped pacing, letting out a sigh.

"It's no use. She's...she's so beautiful and...I'm..." He paused. He looked up at his servants. "Well look at me!" Vanilla hopped over to the table.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!" She said. Shadow stood straight as he listens to the teapot. Sonic hopped down to the floor, standing by Shadow.

"When the girl walks in, you give her a dashing smile." Sonic said.

"Impress her and make her feel welcome." Vanilla said. Then, they hear the door open slightly. Shadow looked up to expect the human girl walking in. But instead, there is Knuckles.

"Good evening." He said, chuckling nervously. Shadow frowned at the echidna clock.

"Well? Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Knuckles asked. Shadow snarled at her. "Oh! The girl. Well, you see..." Knuckles tried to think of some excuse to lie to the black hedgehog who angrily stares at him. The echidna clock gulped nervously. "She's not coming..."

From outside the door, the chipmunk feather duster wanders around the hall, until she hears a angry roar from outside the door. The doors burst open, making the chipmunk feather duster move away in shock, seeing the black hedgehog dashing out of the door to get up to the stairway to get to Maria's room. Sonic, Vanilla, and Knuckles followed their master.  
Shadow made it to the door, knocking on it hard.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm not hungry." Maria's voice replied from her room, not wanting to come out to see the hedgehog. Shadow's fur rises, and his eyes are glowing.

"You come out of there or I'll break down the door!" Shadow yelled.

"Ahem, master? I could be wrong but I don't think that's the best way to win the girl's affection." Sonic said.

"She's being so difficult!" Shadow growled.

"Gently, master. Gently." Vanilla said in a whisper. Shadow huffed a little, trying to remain calm. His eyes stop glowing. He looked over at the door.

"Will you come down for dinner?" He asked.

"No." Maria's voice replied. Shadow glared at his servants, but he turned back to the door. He gritted his teeth.

"It would be a great pleasure if you join me for dinner...please." He said, trying to be nicer.

"No thank you." Maria's voice said. This made Shadow very angry. He is glowing red.

"You can't just stay in there forever!" He yelled.

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and _STARVE!_ " Shadow yelled. He turned to his servants. "If she doesn't with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He dashed down the hall to get to his wing. The servants hear the door of his slammed shut.

"Oh dear." Vanilla sighed. "That didn't go well after all, did it?"

"You heard him." Knuckles said, turning to Sonic. "Stand on watch and inform me."

"You can count on me." Sonic said, saluting to him. Vanilla and Knuckles left Sonic standing by the door. The chipmunk feather duster came up to the blue hedgehog candelabra.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Oh, Sally, it's a disaster." Sonic said. "Master Shadow wanted the human girl to join him for dinner, but the girl refuses. She's...very stubborn."

"Give her time. I am sure things will turn out fine at the end. We need to get out of this spell. I miss being human..." Sally said. Sonic made a sad smile at her.

* * *

Shadow is in his room, throwing the broken chair aside, growling angrily. He went over to the enchanted mirror, grabbing it and held up to his face.

"Show me the girl!" He said to the mirror. It showed Maria sitting on her bed, as Rouge is talking to her.

 _"Honey, the master isn't really bad if you try to get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"_ Rouge asked. Maria turned away from the bat wardrobe.

 _"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him."_ Maria said. Shadow sighed a little, putting the mirror down. He couldn't blame her after all. He's a mobian hedgehog that no one's ever seen.

"I'm just fooling myself. She won't see as anything...but a monster." He said. He looked at the enchanted rose that is glowing. One pedal falls down. Shadow turned away from the rose. He started to sing to himself.

 _"How long must this go on?_  
 _This cruel trick of fate?_  
 _I simply made one careless wrong decision._  
 _And then the witch was gone,_  
 _And left me in this state,_  
 _An object of revulsion and derision._  
 _Hated..._  
 _Is there no one,_  
 _Who can show me,_  
 _How to win the world's forgiveness?"_

The black hedgehog went over to the bed and collapse on it. After all the anger he had today, he rests in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Be Our Guest***

* * *

After a while, Maria comes out from her room, peeking out, making sure no one was around. Luckily there isn't anyone. She walked down the hall, unaware that the curtains were moving. Sonic and Sally came out from making out, but the blue hedgehog candelabra notices Maria walking away.

"She's out of the room?!" He gasped. Sally turned to see the girl heading down the stairs.

"Seems to me she is hungry." She said with a smirk. Sonic hurried down the hall.

 **XX**

In the kitchen, Vanilla places Cream in the cupboard, for the young rabbit cup to sleep in. The red and black robot stove is speaking to Vanilla, complaining about him slaving away all the dinner he made for Shadow and Maria, and it's gone to waste. Vanilla rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, if you ask me, that girl is stubborn!" Knuckles said, throwing the wash clothe in the sink. "After all the master did say please."

"But if he doesn't learn to control his temper, the girl will never break the spell." Vanilla said. Then, Maria walked to see the talking object. Luckily she didn't hear the spell part. Knuckles turned to the girl and gasped.

"Splendid to see you out of your room, young lady." He said. "I am Knuckles." He offered a hand for Maria to take, but Sonic dashed in the kitchen, cutting in, having Maria's hand. Knuckles rolls his eyes. "This is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you, lovely." Sonic greeted, his eyes are half lidded. He kisses Maria's hand. The girl blushed a little.

"Now, if there is anything we can make you feel more comfortable, tell us." Knuckles said, pulling Sonic away.

"Well...I am getting hungry." Maria said.

"You are?" Vanilla asks with a smile. She turned to the robot stove. "Hear that, Gamma? She's hungry! Now, start the fire. Have the silverware ready!"

"Remember what the master said?" Knuckles said, gritting his teeth at Vanilla.

"Oh, don't be so heartless, Knuckles. We can't let the poor child grow hungry." Vanilla said.

"Fine. Give her bread, water, and-"

"Knuckles, I am surprised at you." Sonic said, nudging him. "She is no prisoner! She's our guest!" He turned back to Maria. "Now, miss, follow me to the dining hall, and we will have your meal ready."

"Okay, but try to keep it down." Knuckles said. "If the master finds out, he will be very furious to see her eat-"

"Relax." Sonic said. "But we can't have her without any...music." The door closes on the echidna.

"Music?!"

* * *

Sonic is on the dining table as Maria stood at the end of it, watching him. The light is on him as he began to sing to Maria who sat down on a chair.

 _"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride,_  
 _And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._  
 _And now we invite you to relax,_  
 _Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -_  
 _Your dinner!"_

The silverware and plates appeared at the end of the table. Maria smiles at the sight as Sonic continues to sing to her. The napkin is set on Maria's lap.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
 _Put our service to the test,_  
 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie._  
 _And we'll provide the rest._  
 _Soup du jour,_  
 _Hot hors d'oeuvres,_  
 _Why, we only live to serve._  
 _Try the grey stuff..."_

Maria dipped her finger in the gray stuff as the young fox cup hopped on the table along with Cream.

"It's delicious!" They said.

 _"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_  
 _They can sing, they can dance._  
 _After all, Miss, this is France._  
 _And a dinner here is never second best._  
 _Go on, unfold your menu,_  
 _Take a glance and then you'll..._  
 _Be our guest,_  
 _Oui, our guest,_  
 _Be our guest!"_

The dishes with tons of food are on the table. Maria's mouth was watering to see food that looks very well done. She took a bite out of every food that Sonic and the servants sing to her.

 _"Beef ragout,_  
 _Cheese soufflé,_  
 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"!"_

Knuckles popped out of the pie, and Sonic uses his candlestick to flame the pie, making Knuckles fry. The poor echidna clock is a little burnt and fell back in the pie. Maria almost laughed at him.

 _"We'll prepare and serve with flair,_  
 _A culinary cabaret!_  
 _You're alone,_  
 _And you're scared,_  
 _But the banquet's all prepared._  
 _No one's gloomy or complaining,_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining._  
 _We tell jokes!  
I do tricks,_  
 _With my fellow candlesticks.  
And it's all in perfect taste,_  
 _That you can bet,_  
 _Come on and lift your glass,_  
 _You've won your own free pass._  
 _To be our guest._  
 _If you're stressed,_  
 _It's fine dining we suggest."_

Maria watches the servants performing on the table as she eats her dinner. Knuckles washes himself with a clothe to get the berry juice off of him. He turned to see the show on the table. He's starting to panic. What if Shadow hears this? He will be so furious! Maria continues to watch Sonic dance around with the china plates and more as they sing.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
 _Get your worries off your chest,_  
 _Let us say for your entrée._  
 _We've an array; may we suggest:_  
 _Try the bread! Try the soup!_  
 _When the croutons loop de loop,_  
 _It's a treat for any dinner._  
 _Don't belive me? Ask the china!_  
 _Singing pork! Dancing veal!_  
 _What an entertaining meal!_  
 _How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_  
 _We'll make you shout "encore!"_  
 _And send us out for more,_  
 _So, be our guest!"_

In the kitchen, Vanilla is hopping around with Cream by her side. She wanted to give Maria warm tea. Gamma continues to cook the food. Vanilla sings happily to herself.

 _"It's a guest! It's a guest!_  
 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_  
 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord,_  
 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed._  
 _With dessert, she'll want tea,_  
 _And my dear that's fine with me._  
 _While the cups do their soft-shoein',_  
 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing._  
 _I'll get warm, piping hot._  
 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_  
 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed._  
 _We've got a lot to do!_  
 _Is it one lump or two?_  
 _For you, our guest!"_

Maria picked up the rabbit cup that is filled with warm tea and she took a sip as dessert is now on her plate. It's a strawberry shortcake. It's her top favorite dessert. The vases dance on the table, and one of them came up to Maria, handing her a pink flower. The girl smiled and took it.

 _"She's our guest!"_

 _"She's our guest!"_

 _"She's our guest!"_

The feather dusters are sweeping up the pedals, and Sally is leading them as she and everyone sing together.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
 _Our command is your request,_  
 _It's been years since we've had anybody here,_  
 _And we're obsessed._  
 _With your meal, with your ease,_  
 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please,_  
 _While the candlelight's still glowing._  
 _Let us help you, we'll keep going..."_

By her surprise, the silverware and plates piled up and Sonic stood on top of one in the middle. The giant chandelier lit up, and the forks are dancing. Maria moves around in her seat, dancing along with her new friends.

 _"Course by course, one by one,_  
 _'Til you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!'_  
 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest._  
 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_  
 _But for now, let's eat up,_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Please, be our guest!"_

Sonic took a bow, as did everything else. Maria clapped. Now the servants are cleaning up the table and dining room. Maria came over to the hedgehog candelabra, smiling at him.

"That was wonderful. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." She said. Knuckles came by the two, clapping at the other servants.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. That was quite a show you did." He said. "Oh, my goodness. Look at the time." He crosses his eyes to see the actual time of the night. "Now...off to bed."

"I couldn't possibly go to bed now." Maria giggled. "I'm wide awake after all the meal I had. I would like to look around the castle."

"Oh, of course." Sonic said. Knuckles muttered to him that they must not go to the West Wing. It is off limits to Maria.

* * *

They walked through the halls full of armors that are from the 14th century. There are paintings on the walls, and statues against the walls. Then, Maria spotted the stairs that is leading to something. Before she could take the first step, Knuckles and Sonic stopped her.

"What's up there?" Maria asked, eyeing the wing.

"Oh nothing." Knuckles replied. "You wouldn't be interested. It's all dusty and everything. The West Wing doesn't have much."

"Ah, so that's the West Wing!" Maria said. Sonic turned to Knuckles with a look.

"Nice going." He muttered.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there..." Maria said curiously, looking up the stairs. "There must be a reason, right?"

"Hiding?" Knuckles chuckled. "The master isn't hiding anything."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Maria said, going up the steps, but the two servants stopped her from going any further.

"Ah! Perhaps you would like to see the library?" Sonic suggested. Maria's face lit up with excitement.

"You have a library? Why didn't you say so before?" She said.

"Splendid!" Knuckles said, relieved that Maria had something better. "I see that you are interested in books, I see."

"Are you kidding? I love to read." Maria said, going down the steps with the two. "Take me to the library."

"Of course. Follow us." Sonic said. The two wandered away from the stairs, but Maria didn't follow. She sneaks up the steps. She must know what the West Wing was like...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: West Wing/Rescue***

* * *

The pictures on the walls are torn, and there are gargoyles around as well. Pretty spooky. Maria saw a door which lead to Shadow's room. She turned back, making sure no one was there, and she opened the door to look inside. The furniture was destroyed, torn sheets on the floor, and the room itself is dusty. Maria walked in the dark room, she notices the bed. Good thing Shadow isn't here or else there will be trouble. Then, she saw a torn portrait of a handsome man with the same red eyes as Shadow.

 _'Wonder who it is...'_ Maria thought, staring at the torn portrait. She can barely see the rest of the picture since it's so dark in the room. Maria squints her eyes for a closer look until a light shines behind her. She turned to see the enchanted rose float in the glass dome.

"Oh my..." Maria gasped, walking up to the rose in trance. She smiled at the sight of it. She carefully lifted the glass dome, use her free hand to reach for the rose to touch one of the pedals. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind the rose and Maria. The girl gasped to see the black hedgehog glaring at her. He took the glass dome from her hand and place it over the rose, growling softly. Maria backed away from Shadow.

"Why did you come here?" Shadow asked, turning to her.

"I...I'm sorry." Maria said.

"I warned you to never come here!" Shadow yelled, walking towards her.

"I didn't mean any harm."

"Did you realize what you could have _DONE?!_ " Shadow yelled, destroying the table near him with his fist. Maria backed away scared.

"Stop!"

"Get out!" Shadow shouted. Maria ran out in panic. "Get _OUT_!" Shadow screamed on top of his lungs. But after the terrified girl ran away, Shadow sighed and face palms that he got angry again. "...I didn't mean to frightened you." He said. "I didn't mean to..."

* * *

Maria rushes down to the main lobby of the castle, wearing a cape and have a hood on. She ran past Sonic and Knuckles who were looking for her.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Sonic asked.

"Promise or not, I can't stay here for another minute!" Maria said, opening the main doors to get outside. It was snowing outside. She found her horse standing by the gates. She climbed on it and made it go towards the woods. She is going back home. She wanted to forget this whole night.

Maria and her horse are in the middle of the forest, trying to find a right way to get to the village. But the howls are heard. Maria turned to see the wolves surrounding her and the horse. The horse made noises in panic. Maria got off of it and grab a stick. One wolf snapped at her, making her jump back in fright. She made a swing at one of the wolves, but one of them got her cape to make her fall on the snow. Then, one wolf is about to jump on her.

"No!" Maria screamed. The wolf is about to launch on her, but something pushed it away. Maria looked up to see Shadow standing by her with a glare. He went over to her, got in his fighting stance as the wolves came around, growling at him. "Shadow..." Maria spoke.

"Stay behind me." Shadow said. He uses the homing attack on the wolves. He kicks some of them, punches them, and he uses Chaos Spear to paralyze them. Maria watches Shadow fight off the wolves in awe, but in worry. One of the wolves bit Shadow's arm, but the black hedgehog kicks it off. He grabbed one of the wolves, and throw it against the tree. Then, the wolves began to run away from the hedgehog. Maria got up and grab her horse, but she sees Shadow limping a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but he fell on the snow.

"Shadow?" Maria gasped. She went over to him and see that his arm is bleeding from the bite. She looked back at her horse, then back to Shadow who is unconscious. She can't just leave him out here to freeze to death. It's not like her to leave someone who just saved her life. "Okay. You came for me to return to the castle, so...I will return for you. But let me help you." She says as she picked up the hedgehog and place him on the horse. She guides the horse back to the path to return to the castle.

* * *

By the fireplace, Maria is bandaging Shadow's arm who is resting on the floor. The servants are watching the girl nursing their master. Shadow groaned and opened his eyes to see Maria finishing up his arm. The girl looked at his red eyes.

"It's alright, Shadow." She said. "Let your arm heal. I clean it up so it won't get infected." Shadow didn't say anything to her. "I'm...so sorry. I really shouldn't have go into the West Wing."

"You shouldn't have go in there. If you haven't run away, this wouldn't happen." Shadow said with a look.

"If you haven't frightened me, I wouldn't run away." Maria said, glaring at him back. She crosses her arms, looking away from him. "You really should control your temper." She muttered. Shadow sighed a little and sat up, he touches the bandages on his arm. Maria turned back to him. "Listen, I wanted to say..." She paused for a moment, brushing the hair away from her face. "Thank you for saving my life." She said. Shadow turned to her. He gave her a nod.

"You're welcome." He said in a gentle tone. The servants smiled at the two. Shadow cleared his throat. "You really should get to bed. It's really late." He said. Maria didn't say anything. She got up from the floor and head out of the room, but she turned back to him.

"Good night, Shadow." She said. Shadow watched her leave him and the servants alone by the fireplace. Sonic went by him with a smile.

"Now that was something. You saved her, she saved you." He said. "And you were gentle to her this time."

"...Yeah." Shadow said. He slowly got up from the floor and left the fireplace. He needs some sleep as well. It's been a long day.

* * *

Back at the house of the Robotniks, Ivo and Isabella woke up from the sounds that were coming from downstairs. The two head down to see their grandfather packing up and ready to go. But, where is he going at this time of hour?

"Grandpa? What're you doing?" Isabella asked. "It's late."

"I'm going back to that castle, kids. I'm getting Maria back." Gerald said with a look. "You two stay here. I'll be back."

"Wait a minute." Ivo said. "You want to go back to wherever Maria is, all alone out in the cold? You'll catch your death out there!"

"Yeah, can't this wait till morning?" Isabella asked. Gerald didn't listen to him. He grabs a lantern and head out the door. Ivo and Isabella watched him from the window. "He's gone nuts."

"What do we do?" Ivo said. Isabella shook her head and went upstairs.

"If he's going, then we're going. I ain't going to do Maria's chores." She said. "Ivo, get dressed." The boy let out a groan of annoyance. He went upstairs.  
After the two kids left the house to follow Gerald down the road to get to the woods, there is Myrin watching them leave. He was expecting Maria to be with them, but she isn't. The man thought back of what Gerald said at the bar.

"I can't do anything till the family comes back. Maria will have to be with them." He said. "It better be soon." He leaves the area to get back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Something There***

* * *

The next day at the enchanted castle, Shadow is on the balcony with Sonic and Knuckles, watching the blonde girl walking on the snow, wearing a cape and have a hood on. Popping out of the snow, there are chao. Making cute noises at her, Maria smiled at the sight of them. The three of them are flying towards her, nuzzling her face and hair, making her giggle.  
Shadow smiled softly at this. He touches his arm covered in bandages. He never felt anything like this for anyone. Something warm fills his heart, it makes him happy and calm.

"I want to do something in return." Shadow spoke. "But what?"

"Well, the usual thing." Knuckles said. "Flowers, chocolates-" Sonic nudged him.

"No, no. It must be something really special." He told his friend who rolls his eyes. "Something like sparks or interests." Sonic cupped his chin in thought, then he formed a smile. "Wait a minute!"

* * *

Later that day, Shadow leads Maria to a door that she's never been inside yet. The black hedgehog turned to her, holding the doorknob.

"Maria, there's something I want to show you." He said. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Maria made a curious look on her face, looking down at him. Shadow formed a smirk. "It's a surprise." He said. Maria slowly closes her eyes. Shadow opens the door, and took her hand to guide her in the mysterious room. They walk in a dark room.

"Can I open them now?" Maria asked.

"Not yet." Shadow told her. He made her stop in the middle of the dark room. "Wait here. No peeking." He rushes over to the windows, opening the curtains for sunlight to brighten up the room.

"Can I open them?" Maria asked, eager to see what the surprise is.

"Alright. Now." Shadow told her. Maria opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of awe. She is inside the gigantic library. All around her are books. Books are everywhere. Must be thousands, or millions!

"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life!" Maria said, looking around. Shadow smiled at her.

"You...like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours!"

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" Maria ran over to Shadow and hug him. The black hedgehog blushed a bit, but returned the embrace.  
Near the door, the servants watched the whole thing, and glad that the girl liked the library.

"Would you look at that?" Vanilla said, smiling at Sonic and Knuckles.

"I knew it would work!" Sonic said with a grin.

"She's so happy, and she gave Shadow a hug!" Knuckles said. The servants left the entrance to give Shadow and Maria some time alone together.  
Maria picked out the book and went over to the chair. Shadow stood before her, crossing his arms to watch her read. The girl looked at him in concern.

"Would you like me to read this story to you?" She asked.

"Of course." Shadow said. Maria flipped to the first page and began to read the black hedgehog a story. As she was reading, Shadow watches her eyes scan over the book, and she brushes the hair out of her eyes. He feels more warmer around her. He never wanted to lose this feeling.

"Shadow?" Maria asked. Shadow blinked and look at her. "Sorry, but...I want to ask you something..." She said.

"What is it?"

"Well..." Maria began. "People from the village think I'm...odd. Like I'm not like any other girls. But, I'm just being me. Do you think it's...wrong of me of not being a normal girl?" Shadow stares at her.

"No." He replied. "Being different from others is fine. You are you. Who cares what other people think?" He said. Maria smiled a little.

"I guess so. Being different from others is just who you are. We can be born that way. Many people have the same hobbies in my town, but I have different hobbies and dreams." She said. She reached for Shadow's hand. "Thank you for understanding me, Shadow." The black hedgehog smiled at her. Maria stared up at him again before going back to the book. "Shadow, there's something that I wanted to know, but you don't have to talk about it."

"What is it?"

"Do you...have a family? I mean, besides your servants?" Maria asked. Shadow went silent for a moment. No one's ever brought up about his family. The black hedgehog sighed a bit when memories come to him. He barely knew about his parents. When he was a boy, they were gone. Shadow looked at her.

"No." He replied softly.

"Oh." Maria said, looking down at the book. But Shadow spoke again.

"What about yours?" He asked. "You only have your grandfather and cousins, right?"

"Yes, but...my parents died when I was a baby." Maria said. "The only thing I have to know about them is a portrait of them. I look like my mother, because my eyes, and hair color. I wish I could know them before they were gone." Shadow felt bad for the girl. They do have a lot in common after all. They have no mother or father, only people who look after them. Maria looked back at Shadow with a small smile. "Now, that was out of the way, how about we continue where we left off?" The black hedgehog smiled, nodding at her.

* * *

After they finished the book and their lunch together, the two are outside to have fun. Maria wore a red jacket, and a pink dress. Shadow wore a red cape on the other hand. Maria had a bag of bird seeds in her hands, she scoops up in one hand and pours it in Shadow's hands. She told the hedgehog to stay still and calm as the birds came over to him and they hopped in his hands and eat the seeds. Shadow smiled at this. Maria smiled at him, walking away to feed the other birds by the tree.

 _'He was mean before, but now...he is happy when I'm around him. He did save my life last night, and I nurse his arm. I guess what he needs is a friend.'_ Maria thought as she feeds the birds by placing the seeds down on the snow. Shadow slowly turned to watch her.

 _'Such a kind young girl, and she is very beautiful. Her smile makes my heart beat, her eyes sparkle that night, and her hair is like gold...'_ Shadow thought, and he notices Maria staring back at him, finishing feeding the birds. The two stare at each other in silent. Maria smiled a little at him and went behind the tree bark, thinking for bit to get to know him more. She peaks her head to see Shadow finish feeding the birds and they fly away from him.

 _'So strange. I feel something warm in my heart. That hedgehog makes me feel safe and happy after all he's done for me. But, he is no prince charming, is he?'_ Maria thought. She watched the black hedgehog brush back his spikes with his hands. Maria made a grin and pick up some snow. She turns it into a snowball, and throw at him. It hits Shadow in the back of the head, making him turn in shock.

"Hey!" He cried out. Maria giggled and hid behind the tree. "So, that's how you wanna play..." Shadow chuckled. He is making a big snowball and rush over to the tree. But he felt another snowball hit him from behind again, making him drop the big snowball, causing it to fall on his head. "Oof!" Shadow fell on the snow, shaking the snow off of his head. Maria laughed at him. Shadow turned, making a playful glare at her. "I'll get you for that!"

"Just try, Shadow!" Maria says by sticking her tongue out at him. Shadow growled and chase after her around the area, throwing snowballs at each other. Shadow uses his hover shoes to catch up with her. Maria let out a cry and fell on the snow. Shadow chuckled at her. He helped her up. Maria throws snow at his face, and laugh with him. Shadow wipes the snow off of his face.

"No fair." Maria said.

"I had to catch you." Shadow said. "Wanna return inside and get us warm by the fire?"

"Sure." Maria replied. The two walked back in the castle. From the window, the servants watched since they were playing snowball fight. Sonic chuckled a bit.

"The master was playing with her. Who knew?"

 **XX**

The servants watched Shadow and Maria sit by the fireplace, reading a different book together. The close the doors and began to talk.

"There's something there between them." Knuckles said. "I think they start to like each other."

"I see that the master is falling for her." Sonic said.

"Wonder if Maria feels the same?" Vanilla said. "I'm sure she will love him in return."

"But she must!" Knuckles said. "If she does love the master in return, the spell will be broken. The rose doesn't have enough pedals. Time is running out."

"Knuckles, relax. We still got some time." Sonic said. "Maybe perhaps things will get better. Today is going great, and tonight will have to be extra special!" The servants left the halls, forming plans for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Beauty and the Hedgehog***

* * *

Night came upon the castle, the ballroom was cleaned for a special occasion for Maria and their master. This whole day between the two are better, but tonight will be the best. For the first time, they will have dinner and dance together.

Shadow was in the bathtub getting bathed and cleaned up for the night. He is washing his fur and spikes with a sponge. Sonic hopped on the stool, smiling at his master.

"Tonight is the night." He said. Shadow uses a bucket of water to rinse off the soap. Sonic can see that he is very nervous.

"I don't know about this, Sonic." Shadow admitted.

"You don't have time, master. Look at the rose. You realize it has a few pedals left. It's been years since...you know." Sonic said. "Look, you must be bold, daring."

"Bold...daring..." Shadow said. He started to shake his head to shake the water off of his spikes. "Brrrr!" He grunted. He stepped out of the tub and grab a towel to dry himself. Sonic was soaked from the water, he blows the candle hands of his.

"There will be music and romantic candle lights, provided by myself." Sonic says, grinning to himself. "When the time is right, you'll confess your love." Shadow finished drying his fur, and use a comb to brush his fur that is fluffy and sticking out from drying. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, I can. I-I-I... No, I can't." Shadow hesitates. A purple chameleon coat hanger hands him a suit for him to wear.

"You care about this girl, don't you?" Sonic asks.

"More than anything." Shadow replied, finishing brushing his fur to make it all soft and smooth. The chameleon coat hanger helps his master put on the red suit, black pants and boots on.

"My, master!" Sonic said. "You look so dashing! Maria will fall for you when she sees you!" Shadow looks at his reflection. He grins at himself. His ears perk up when he hears Knuckles coming in, clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Your lady awaits." He said, bowing to his master, grinning. Shadow took a deep breath and head out of the door.

* * *

Maria was upstairs at the lobby of the castle. She is dressed in a beautiful gown that is blue with light blue trim, her hair is up in curls, and she is wearing light blue long gloves. This new look of her makes her look more beautiful for a young girl. Behind her was Rouge who helped her pick the dress, and few lady servants who did her hair, watching her with smiles.

"Have a nice evening, darling." Rouge said in a gentle voice. Maria smiled as she walked downstairs to see Shadow in a red suit with gold trim, black pants, and boots.  
Shadow cleared his throat and proceeds, going downstairs to see the lovely girl smiling down at him. Shadow can feel his heart beating very fast to see Maria in the dress. He smiled at her and made bow to her like a gentleman, and Maria curtsied to him. Shadow extends his hand for her to take. They both walk down the stairs to get to the dining room where dinner awaits.

 _ **Tale as old as time,**_  
 _ **True as it can be,**_  
 _ **Barely even friends,**_  
 _ **Then somebody bends,**_  
 _ **Unexpectedly...**_

Shadow and Maria are at the dining room having dinner together while the chameleon coat hanger plays a violin plays in romance for the two of them. Shadow eats like a gentleman by sipping some soup quietly. Maria was having a good time with him and she can tell that Shadow is changing from ruthless to kindness.

 _ **Just a little change,**_  
 _ **Small to say the least,**_  
 _ **Both a little scared,**_  
 _ **Neither one prepared,**_  
 _ **Beauty and the Hedgehog.**_

Maria got up from her seat, offering the black hedgehog to dance with her. She took his gloved hands to get him off of the chair. Shadow was nervous to dance for a first time. They walked in the ballroom, holding hands. Shadow looked up at the girl who held his hands. Maria smiled at him and start a slow dance for him. Sonic and Knuckles watched the two with smiles.

 _ **Ever just the same,**_  
 _ **Ever a surprise,**_  
 _ **Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise.**_

Shadow smiled as he danced with Maria. He took her hand so he could lead her. They spin around, tip side to side, and waltz moves. Maria bends over to give Shadow a kiss on a head. The black hedgehog blushed at this, but smiled back at her and continue to dance with her.

 _ **Tale as old as time,**_  
 _ **Tune as old as song,**_  
 _ **Bitter sweet and strange,**_  
 _ **Finding you can change,**_  
 _ **Learning you were wrong.  
**_ _ **Certain as the sun,**_  
 _ **Rising in the east,**_  
 _ **Tale as old as time,**_  
 _ **Song as old as rhyme,**_  
 _ **Beauty and the Hedgehog.**_

Shadow looked over to see Sonic and Knuckles, smiling at them. Sonic silently clapped for him as Knuckles gave him a thumbs up. Sonic makes the candles grow dim for the final moment. Shadow and Maria finished dancing and went outside to the balcony. Sonic crossed his arms.

"Perfect. Now, the master will confess his love." He said.

"When they return inside, we will hear it from him." Knuckles said. The two left the ballroom.

 _ **Tale as old as time,**_  
 _ **Song as old as rhyme,**_  
 _ **Beauty and the Hedgehog.**_

Outside the entrance of the ballroom, Vanilla was watching from the beginning. Cream and Tails are by her. She told the two that it's time for them to go to bed. The two little cups left the rabbit teapot to get to the kitchen's cupboard.

"Think the spell will be broken tonight?" Cream asked.

"Hope so." Tails said. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

On the balcony, Maria and Shadow are sitting on the bench, looking up at the night sky and a full moon. Shadow looks over at Maria. He scoots over to get close to her.

"Thank you for...joining me for dinner." He said. Maria turned to him and see that her nose slightly touches his. They're both frozen at this action. They look at each other's eyes. Sapphire and ruby met. Shadow turned away, clearing his throat. His cheeks are burning. Maria watches him stand from the bench. He turned back to her. "Maria, are you...happy here?" He asked.

"Well, yes. Vanilla, Sonic, Knuckles, I mean everyone is so kind and-"

"With me?" Shadow interrupted. Maria turned to face him.

"Oh. I...well..." She paused when she stares at him. "...Yes." She said in all honesty. After a whole day they spend together, Maria is happy in the castle with him. She's grown to like it here as a new home. Yet, she is thinking about her old home. She frowned a little and turn back to the view. Shadow went over to her, grabbing her hand gently.

"What is it?" He asked. Maria turned back to him.

"I was thinking about my grandfather and cousins. If only I could see them again, just once...I miss them so much." She said. Shadow's ears lower a little, but perk them up again when an idea came to him.

"There is a way." He said. "Come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Free and Home Again***

* * *

Shadow took Maria to the West Wing and lead her to his room. He took the mirror that was lying by the rose. Shadow hands Maria the mirror, telling her that it will show her anything she wishes to see. Maria took the mirror.

"I wish to see my grandfather and cousins." She said. The mirror glows, making her look away for a moment and look at what the mirror is showing her. In the mirror, it shows Gerald, Ivo, and Isabella in the woods, lying on the snow. They look sick. Gerald is coughing. "Oh no. They're sick, and grandfather could catch a death." Maria says in shock. Shadow looked at her in silent. Maria's eyes form in tears. Shadow looked at the rose that is wilted in the glass dome. He realizes he had to do the right thing. His ears lower a little when he spoke to Maria.

"Then you must go to them." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I release you." Shadow told her, turning to her. "You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean...I'm free?" Maria asks.

"Yes." Shadow replied. Maria smiled at him. She's about to give back the mirror. "No. Take it with you." Shadow said. "So you'll always look back and...remember me."

"Thank you for understanding." Maria said. Before she could leave the room, she pets his spikes. Shadow didn't smile as she left him alone. Knuckles came in with a smile.

"Well, master, I got to say you did well. I knew you had it in you." He said, coming all the in. Shadow didn't turn to him as he looks at the wilted rose.

"I let her go."

"Oh yes, you-" Knuckles paused when he realized what Shadow said. "You what?"

"I let her go, Knuckles." Shadow repeated. "I had to."

"But, how could you- But, why?"

"Because..." Shadow slowly turned to his servant. "I love her."

 **XX**

Knuckles explained to the servants what Shadow had done. They are all very shocked and disappointed by this.

"But he was so close." Sonic sighed.

"At least he learned how to love." Vanilla said. Sonic formed a smile of excitement.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" He said.

"No. It's not enough. She must love him in return." Vanilla said, shaking her head. Cream and Tails hears them and silently leave them.

* * *

Maria left the castle with her horse, and she could've sworn she heard Shadow crying out her name in sadness. Maria is in the woods, looking for her family. She kept calling out their names. After a while, she spotted them in the snow, but sees Ivo and Isabella holding Gerald close to them, trying to wake him up. Maria approached them, telling them to put Gerald on the horse and head straight home. Ivo and Isabella didn't ask how she got here, but listened to her anyway.

They all returned to the village and head straight to their house, bringing their cold grandfather inside. By the house, there is Myrin forming a smirk.

"They're back. Now time for a show!" He says, leaving the area.

 **XX**

Gerald opened his eyes and see his grandchildren around him. His vision becomes clear when he sees Maria there with a smile.

"Maria?"

"Shhh..." Maria whispered, giving him a hug. "It's all right, grandfather. I'm home." Gerald returned the embrace, chuckling.

"She found us." Isabella said. "So, we came back."

"I've missed you all so much." Maria said, pulling away from Gerald and give her cousins a hug as well. Ivo and Isabella groaned a little, but returned the hug. Gerald sat up, grabbing Maria's hand.

"But, how did you escape from that hedgehog?" He asked. Maria smiled at him.

"I didn't escape." She told him. "He let me go."

"But, that terrifying hedgehog!" Gerald growled lowly. Maria shook her head.

"He's different now. He's changed somehow..." She said. Just then, a noise is heard from the bag. Coming out was two cups. Cream and Tails along with the mirror.

"Hi." They both cheerfully said, hopping over to the family. Ivo and Isabella were shocked to see them move and talk. Maria giggled.

"Hello, little runaways." She said. Gerald held Cream up.

"Hello there, young one. I never thought I'd see you again." Gerald said with a chuckle. Tails turned to Maria.

"Maria, why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?" He asked.

"Of course I like you all, it's just that-" Maria was cut off when a knock was heard. She got up to answer it. She opened the door and see a man with glasses and a coat on. "May I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Veldon, Miss Robotnik. I've come to collect your grandfather." The man replied. Maria was confused. The man moved away to show her the wagon with a cell window. "We'll take good care of him." The man said. Maria gasps to see that the wagon is from the asylum. Maria wouldn't allow it. She glared at Veldon.

"My grandfather is not crazy!" She said. But she sees the mob around the area. They are shouting about what Gerald said the day before. "No! My grandfather is not crazy! You guys are!" Maria cried out, heading out of the door to confront the crowd. Ivo and Isabella peeked out with Gerald to what was going on.

"Maria?" Gerald wondered.

"Gerald, tell us again old man." A red head teen smirked, holding a torch. "Tell us how terrifying this hedgehog is!" The mob chuckled at this. Myrin was by the house, smirking at this.

"He was about 3 feet or so, he stands on two like us!" Gerald exclaimed. Ivo made a face palm at him. The red head covered her mouth from laughing as Gerald continues. "And he can glow like a witch!" The mob burst out of laughter.

"You hear this guy?"

"He is crazy!"

"No way a hedgehog could be that big and could stand on two feet!"

Maria hears the mob making fun of her poor grandfather. Veldon signals his assistances to take away the old man. They lead him to the wagon. Maria grabbed Veldon's arm.

"No! You can't do this!" She begged, but the doctor pulled away from her. Maria felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Myrin there.

"Poor Maria, such a shame to see them go away." He said in a fake comforting tone.

"You wouldn't let them take him away, would you?" Maria asked. Myrin scratched his thin beard.

"I believe I could fix this mistake, if..." He paused, looking at Maria.

"If what?"

"If you _marry_ me." Myrin said, forming a smirk.

"What?" Maria was disgusted by this.

"One little word, Maria, that's all there is." Myrin said, taking her hand. Maria pulled away from him.

"Never!"

"Have it your way." Myrin scoffed and walked away from her. Gerald was close to be put in the wagon. Maria knew one way to save him. She rushed back in the house. Ivo and Isabella were too scared to save Gerald when the mob was shouting. Maria came out with a mirror.

"My grandpa is not crazy and I can prove it!" She said to the mob. Myrin and the mob looked up at her to see the mirror. "Show me Shadow the Hedgehog!" She said and the mirror shines and it shows the black hedgehog with red stripes, shutting his eyes in despair. Everyone was shocked to see this. Gerald was released by the men.

"That's him! That's him!" Gerald said, pointing at the mirror.

"Is he dangerous?" A woman asked, holding her son close.

"No, no!" Maria replied. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks scary, but he's very kind and gentle." She smiles as she looks at the mirror. Myrin noticed how the girl felt about the hedgehog. "He's my friend." Maria told everyone. Myrin grabbed her by the shoulders, making her turn to him.

"If I am right, I think you have feelings for that monster." He said. Maria pulled away, glaring up at him.

"He's no monster, Myrin." She growled. "You are!" With that, she slapped Myrin across the face, making everyone gasp. Myrin rubbed his cheek where it's red, he glares down at Maria. He snarled and slapped her, making her fall on the ground, dropping the mirror. Gerald rushed over to Maria, holding her close. Myrin picked up the mirror, seeing the hedgehog in disgust.

"She's as crazy as the old man." He said. "This hedgehog will come for your children! He'll come out in the middle of the night!" Everyone gasped.

"No, he wouldn't!" Maria said, trying to stop the man.

"We're not safe until his head is on my wall! I say we kill the hedgehog!" Myrin said. The mobs agreed, raising their torches in the air. Maria tackled Myrin down, grabbing his shirt.

"No, I won't let you do this!" Maria cried. Myrin pushed her off of him.

"Try and stop us!" He said. "Lock her in the wagon with the old man!" The men grabbed Gerald and Maria and threw them in the wagon. Myrin locked them inside and turn to the mob. "We can't them warn the monster! Now, who's with me?!"

"I am!" The men said at the same time. The mob followed Myrin down the road with weapons to find the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: Fight in the Castle***

* * *

"Let us out!" Maria screamed, hitting the door. "Open the door! Please!" Gerald watches his granddaughter hitting the door, trying to break free. Maria got on her knees. "I have to warn Shadow. This is all my fault. Oh, grandpa, what're we going to do?" She asks. Gerald held her close, comforting her.

"Now, now." He said. "We'll think of something."  
Outside the wagon, Ivo and Isabella came back outside and hear voices in the wagon. Tails and Cream hopped over. Tails turned to the cousins.

"You have to find something to get them out of there!" He said. Isabella turned and see a hatchet by the wood. She smiled as the idea came to her.

* * *

Back at the castle, the servants were upset that Maria left and their master is heartbroken. He never comes out of his room, he is mourning over Maria.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Knuckles said, pacing around the room.

"Maybe it would be better if she never came at all." Sonic said by crossing his arms. Sally went over to the window and see something approaching. She called the others over to see. "Could it be?" Sonic asked, coming by his girlfriend.

"Is it she?" Vanilla asks, hopping over to the window with Knuckles and Espio. But, it wasn't Maria. It was Myrin with his mob.

"Invaders!" Sonic cried out.

"Intruders!" Knuckles gasps.

"And they got a mirror!" Vanilla gasps as she sees Myrin holding a mirror with one hand. His other hand held a crossbow.

"Warn the master." Knuckles said. "If it's the fight they want let's be ready for them, who's with me?" He notices everyone around him left. He quickly rushed out to join them.

 **XX**

Vanilla rushed down the West Wing to get to Shadow's room and she hears something hitting the front doors. The mob is trying to break in. The sound barely echoes through the hall. Vanilla made it to the dark room and see that Shadow is no longer in a suit and have his gloves and shoes on with a red cape.

"Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace." Shadow said, turning away from the rabbit teapot.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Vanilla exclaimed. "What shall we do master?"

"It doesn't matter now." Shadow said, touching the glass dome, looking at the rose. "Just let them come."

 **XX**

On the other side of the doors, the furniture servants struggle to block the doors from bursting. They could come in at anytime.

"This isn't working!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, there must be something we could do!" Sally said.

"Wait, I know!" Sonic said, he got an idea. Myrin's gang keeps trying to break down the doors.

* * *

Isabella hits the lock with a hatchet to break Maria and Gerald free from the wagon. After a few tries, Isabella finally broke the lock. Ivo opened the doors and Maria and Gerald got out of the wagon, hugging them both. Tails and Cream hopped in victory.

"I have to go back to the castle and warn Shadow!" Maria said by climbing up on the horse.

"No, I've lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again!" Gerald said with a stern look. "Let me come with you!"

"Us too." Ivo said. Isabella picked up Cream and Tails to put them in the bag for safety. Gerald joined Maria as the cousins got their own horse to follow them. They all ran down the road to get to the mob before it's too late.

 _'Hang on, Shadow! I'm coming back!'_ Maria thought in her mind.

* * *

At the castle, Myrin and the mob finally break into the castle. But at the first sight they saw lots of furniture. They walked in and looked around. It's too quiet in here. One man grabbed Sonic and...

"NOW!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly, the furniture comes alive and began attacking everyone. Myrin watched in shock to see the men are being attacked by furniture that look strange with animal parts. Espio punches a man with green hair with coat hanger hands. Rouge jumped from the staircase and lands on one man with red hair. Myrin looks around and see the stairway and run away from the fight. He has to look for the black hedgehog who took Maria's heart.

Beer cans throw tomatoes at a chubby man with gray hair. He was about to hit them until Vanilla's voice was heard above him.

"Up here you scum! NOW!" Vanilla tells the little cups to pour hot tea on him.

"AAAAAARGH!" A chubby man screamed in pain.

A red head holds a torch close to Sonic and he was melting by the heat. The girl chuckled evilly at him. Just then, Knuckles appeared with scissors and slide down the stairway and poke the red head in the bottom.

"OOOOOWWWW!" She screamed, holding her bottom and ran off.

A bald man pulled the feathers off of Sally and Sonic rushed in to save her. He blows fire on the rear, sending into the air while he caught Sally in bridal style, grinning at her. The chipmunk gave her hero a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sonic." She said sweetly.

A chao flew with one shoe in it's hands and flew in the kitchen. The men chased after it and see a chao glaring at them, holding a shoe. Then, knives and forks popped out, and the stove roars out with flames, scaring the men away from the castle. They all ran and crawled out of the castle, giving up the fight.  
The servants cheered as they won the fight.

"And stay out!" Knuckles said, watching the mob ran out. He was grabbed by Sonic. He kissed his cheeks with smooching sounds. Knuckles shook his head in disgust and slap Sonic away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Shadow vs. Myrin***

* * *

In the dark room, Shadow was looking out the window that is raining outside. It wasn't the same without Maria here and this made him very sad. He didn't hear his door open, and Myrin sneaked in with a crossbow. He aims at the hedgehog, and fire the arrow on Shadow's back. The hedgehog cried out in pain, but he got tackling by Myrin who laughed at him. He pushed the hedgehog to the edge. Shadow rolled to the edge, not caring to fight back when Maria is not here.

"Get up, you hedgehog!" Myrin demanded, kicking Shadow on the side. "Get up!" He sees the red eyes looking up at him. "What's the matter, hedgehog? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" He taunts him. Shadow ignored him as Myrin grabs a piece of the roof to hit Shadow's head with.

"Shadow!" A familiar voice cried out from below. Shadow looked down to see two horses with four figures. He spotted one he thought he'd never see again. A girl with gold hair and blue eyes.

"Maria?" Shadow panted out. Maria looks up to see Myrin raising a roof piece.

"NO! Myrin don't!" She cried out. "Don't hurt him!" Just as Myrin is about to do the killing blow, Shadow grabs his weapon, standing up and growling at him. Myrin looks down at him to see his red eyes flash in anger. Loud thunder struck in the sky. Maria got off of the horse and rush in the castle, leaving Gerald and cousins behind who watch the fight on the roof.

"Boy, look at that hedgehog." Isabella said. "Grandpa was right all along."  
Inside the castle, Maria rushes up the stairs, passing the servants who watch her. They are happy to see her, but they knew something was happening above the rooftops.

Shadow and Myrin fought on the rooftop and then Myrin slipped and caught himself on the edge. Shadow launches on him and they fell nearby the gargoyles. Shadow ran through the shadows to hide from the man who grabbed the roof piece. He hits something with it, but sees that he broke the gargoyle. Myrin looked around and see nothing.

"Come on out and fight like a man!" Myrin yelled as thunder clashed. Nothing coming out. Myrin is searching for Shadow. "Were you in love with her, hedgehog? Did you really think she wants you when she has someone like me?" He asks. Shadow appeared from the shadows, sick of hearing the insults. He jumped and about to use Chaos Spear, but Myrin spun around with a weapon and struck Shadow. The hedgehog recoils and land on the rooftop and back away a bit, glaring up at the man. "It's over, hedgehog! Maria is _MINE_!" Myrin shouted. Shadow grew angry, and his body glows red. He pushes Myrin down and grabs him by the neck and lifts him up, holding him at the edge. Thunder clashes.

"No! Please! Let me go! Let me go!" Myrin begged. "I'll do anything! Anything!" Shadow's expression goes from aggressive to compassion. He couldn't kill this human. He's not worth it. Shadow pulled Myrin close, away from the edge.

"Get out." Shadow growled and threw him aside. Myrin coughed a bit, grabbing his throat. As rage leaves him, he's back to his normal color.

"Shadow!" A voice called. Shadow looked up to see Maria on his balcony. Her hand is out for him.

"Maria." Shadow whispered with a smile. He climbs on the rooftop to get to Maria's hand. "Maria, you came back." He says by placing his hand on her cheek. Maria smiled at him, touching his hands with hers. The moment didn't last long when Shadow let out a yell of agony. It turns out that Myrin stabs the hedgehog from behind, wounding him. Blood oozing out of Shadow's wound. The hedgehog knocks the man off of him, making him lose balance. Shadow was about to fall as well, but Maria grabs him by the cape. Myrin falls down to his death as he screamed. He's gone.  
Maria pulled Shadow over the balcony grunting a little as blood is oozing out of his wound. The hedgehog collapse on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: Death of Shadow/Transformation***

* * *

The servants rush over to the balcony and stop at their tracks when they see their master and Maria on the balcony in the rain. Shadow was rolled on his back and Maria held his head, trying to look at him. Shadow groaned a little and look up at her. He pants a little, smiling a little.

"You...you came back." He said.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them just..." Maria sighs a little, hugging him. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd come sooner."

"Maybe, it's better this way." Shadow said.

"No. Don't talk like that." Maria hushed him. "You'll be okay. We're together now, everything's going to be fine." Shadow reached for her cheek.

"At least I got to see you...one last time." He said. He loses consciousness, and let out his last breath. Maria covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. She shook him a little. He isn't breathing or moving.

"No, no!" Maria begged. "Please. Please, don't leave me." She started to sob and rests her head on Shadow's chest, feeling his soft white chest fur. "I love you." She whispered as tears fall from her eyes.  
The last pedal on the rose fell. The servants mourn their master and thought it was too late that they will be stuck in this curse forever. Sonic rubs Knuckles back as he sobs a little and Vanilla shuts her eyes sadly.

Maria's still crying over Shadow's death until some colorful magic shooting stars drop from the sky. Maria lifts her head up and see what was happening around her. She felt Shadow's body being lift up in the air, his cape wrapping around him. Maria crawled back, watching in awe and confusion, as did the servants.  
Shadow's body was glowing brightly, and his form started to grow tall and light beams shine out from his fingers. His fur slowly disappearing turning into skin, his spikes are getting a little short, and clothes on him appeared. Maria doesn't know what is going on, yet she continued to watch.  
Then, the light dies and Shadow turns into a human young man. He was lowered to the ground. Maria was about to approach him until the man slowly got up. He stood on his feet, looking at his hands and feel the fabric of his clothes. He turned around, revealing himself to Maria.

"Maria, it's me." He said, coming over to her, touching her hand, but Maria didn't say anything. She studies his features. Black spikey hair with red streaks, tan skin, wearing black and red clothes with a red insignia in front, and wore the same hover shoes. Maria looks into his eyes, and see they are ruby red. Maria smiled at the human, knowing that this is Shadow.

"It is you!" She said. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging his form. Shadow returned the embrace, smiling at her. They pulled away, looking at each other's eyes. Shadow brushes the hair away from Maria's eyes. They both lean in and kissed for the first time. Fireworks appearing around them as they kissed. Everything was getting brighter, and now the servants are human again.  
Sonic has blue spikey hair wearing a blue outfit, Vanilla is a woman with brunette hair wearing a apron, and Knuckles has red hair wearing a red and gold suit. Shadow approached them with smiles, so happy that they are back to normal. Maria watched them with a smile. She figured it out. Shadow was cursed as a hedgehog, and must be in love and have love in return in order to become human.

"I've been a selfish fool for years. And I wanted to apologize. Can you ever forgive me?" Shadow asks his servants.

"Of course we do, master." Knuckles said with a smile. Shadow turned to Maria.

"Let's go find your grandfather." He said, taking Maria out of the West Wing. As they left, Vanilla hears her daughter calling for her. There is a little girl with brown hair in pigtails, wearing a white dress, running up to her. A mother and daughter hugged each other as Tails followed Cream. Tails has blonde hair and wearing a white shirt with jeans.

"It's a miracle!" Sonic cried out. "We're human again!"

"We shall celebrate!" Sally says. Her red hair is long and curly, wearing a maid outfit.

* * *

Later in the castle, Shadow and Maria had a dance in the ballroom while the others were watching them. Even Gerald, Ivo, and Isabella are there. Shadow and Maria are wearing the same suit and dress from before. They share a kiss before they begin to dance.

"Ah, lovely couple." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic old friend, I'm glad that our master has fell in love." Knuckles said by coming over to the young man with blue hair.

"Yes. I told you that Maria will break the spell." Sonic said.

"I beg your pardon, Sonic, but I believe I told you that." Knuckles said. Sonic chuckled at him.

"No you didn't, I did."

"You absolutely did not you blue headed freak!" Knuckles said, shoving Sonic.

"You hot-headed red head!" Sonic growled, and the two started to fight. Rouge and Sally shook their heads as they watched, but turn back to the dance that Shadow and Maria share.  
Gerald stood next to Vanilla and Cream, wiping a tear from his left eye.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mother?" Cream asked.

"Oh, of course, my dear." Vanilla replied. "Of course."

"But, do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Cream asked. Gerald chuckled. Vanilla giggled along with Cream. Ivo and Isabella roll their eyes playfully and watch their cousin dance with her prince.

And so, Shadow and Maria do live happily ever after. They decided to get married since the spell is broken, and Maria becomes a princess of the castle. Shadow couldn't be happier. And that is the story of how a beauty met a hedgehog.

* * *

 ***The End***


End file.
